moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Meghan Chambler
Meghan Chambler is a young girl who appears in the fourth season of The Walking Dead. She is the daughter of Lilly Chambler and niece of Tara. She is portrayed by Meyrick Murphy. History Before the undead apocalypse, Meghan was an ordinary elementary school student. As she implies in conversation with "Brian Heriot", her father had been abusive and had abandoned her and her mother years prior to the zombie outbreak. When the dead began to walk the Earth and feast on the living, Meghan witnessed many horrors and became so traumatized that she would barely speak. Throughout the apocalypse, Meghan lived in an apartment with her mother, aunt and grandfather David whom she would spend time playing games with. One day, a stranger with an eye-patch who called himself "Brian" arrived at the apartment alone and exhausted. Meghan was wary of Brian initially, but the longer he stayed with her family the more she opened up to him, asking him why he wore the eye-patch to which he jokingly replied that he was a pirate. After David died of lung cancer, he reanimated and tried to bite Tara, but Brian protected her and killed the zombified David. Meghan was terrified by Brian's violent act and kept her distance from him for a time. After Brian decided to leave the apartment, the Chamblers accompanied him, deciding that there was nothing left for them back in the apartment. Together, Brian and the Chamblers arrived at a survivors camp, which appeared to be deserted at first. Whilst looking around, Meghan ran into a walker which attacked her. Brian came to her rescue but the two accidentally fell into a pit filled with walkers. Brian killed the three zombies with his bare hands, promising Meghan that he would never let anything happen to her. As it turned out, the camp was led by Brian's former cohort Caesar Martinez, who allowed Brian and the Chamblers to join the group. During their time at the camp, Brian and Meghan formed a close bond and Brian taught Meghan how to play chess. Following the deaths of Martinez and Pete Dolgen, Brian took over the camp and decided that the group was too exposed out in the open and that they needed to find a new secure place to live, and so he rallied the group to join him in taking the West Georgia Correctional Facility where Rick Grimes and his group were residing. While most of the group went to war, Meghan stayed behind with her mother to await Brian's return. Death In the episode "Too Far Gone", Lilly and Meghan are parked by a riverbank awaiting Brian and the others to come back for them. Meghan is playing in the mud whilst Lilly is watching for walker activity on the other side of the river. After unearthing an old flash flood warning sign from the mud, a zombie suddenly rises from the mud and bites Meghan. Lilly goes to her daughter and shoots the zombie, but the damage is already done and Meg subsequently dies from blood loss. Lilly takes Meg's body to Brian as the assault on the prison is underway. Brian sees Meg's lifeless body and draws his gun, shooting Meg in the head to prevent her reanimation. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:The Walking Dead Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Innocent Victims Category:Killed by Monsters Category:Bled to Death Category:Violent Deaths Category:Tragic Deaths